


The Green Sky and Eyes

by Pantheon De Leone (Logoht)



Series: Green Sky and Eyes [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Matrix (Movies)
Genre: AU, Action/Adventure, Crossover, Gen, gen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-02-22 15:19:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2512406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Logoht/pseuds/Pantheon%20De%20Leone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Harry leaves the Wizarding world forever, only to be pulled into a rather different world by the wrongness of the pollution, what could possibly go wrong.. Or right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning and a Message

Harry Potter wasn't anything special really. Just a normal 17-year-old wizard. He was maybe a little bit more powerful than the average wizard, but even so, not so powerful as Lord Voldemort or Headmaster Dumbledore had been. He was intelligent and his intelligence and cunningness had saved him more often than anything else that he had - After all it wasn't the skills that mattered, it was how they were used.

Most of his intelligence was however based on his memory, which subsequently was based on Occlumency. This particular skill allowed him to make connections quicker and retain memory better. So you see why Harry Potter wasn't anything special.

However what Harry Potter had was a very special skill, he was a metamorphimagi. Now this particular skill allowed him to change his appearance as he wished, however he wished. There was just this one thing - He never did - until now.

He just wanted out, really out of the war. He didn't want to fight anymore and was sick of it. To him Britain could go and fuck themselves for all he cared. He had taken care of Voldemort and that was all that was required of him. He had finished with his magical schooling and was of age and still he was forced to go to Dursley's residence. No more - he could't care less - dark, light, creatures, pureblood witches and wizards, muggles or what ever. He was full of it.

Finally came the time when he would be free. Free of betraying friends and family, thieving allies, abusing relatives and neglecting teachers and headmasters. Betrayers the lot of them were.

He had noticed that in the end Draco had been right. It had been a shame that he had seen this fact way too late. Even though magical world originally had been accepting of all people, be their gay or other wise, that was not the case any longer, thanks to one Hermione Granger and her religious ways. Also being the only muggleborn witch ever that had risen to be the Minister of Magic might have had something to do with it.

He stood in front of a mirror in the smallest bedroom in number four, Private Drive and slowly started to change his appearance.

White skin, no, not white actually, just without pigment altogether. Red eyes, reminiscent of Voldemort, he needed the memento. White long hair that reached his lower back even with all the tiny plaits he had woven it into. He was an albino now. Why he had thought of something like this was not a mystery of him. He had decided to get revenge to the Wizarding world, by leaving them. There would be a new Dark Lord, he knew and now that he had decided to leave, well after finding themselves to be without a savior maybe they would learn. Also no one would find him, even though he wasn't sure they would even look.

He went to his trunk and took white dress pants and shirt, white tie and dress shoes with socks. Last to come was the knee long white leather jacket and finally he was ready.

He placed his red tinted sunglasses into his eyes, took his silver cigaret box and zippo lighter and his iPhone and left Private Drive.

He had earlier taken all of his things into a vault in Gringotts, save his wand which he had taken to carry in a holster on his arm. He had taken all actual money from his vault, transferred it to Muggle money and put it into a muggle bank, now he had a credit card and hefty amount of money in a bank account and no one could trace him at least by his appearance.

And as a nice little bonus he had fucked up Britain's economy, but to the goblins who couldn't care less, the outrage was only good. In the chaos they could maybe get some new laws passed that were to their advantage and since the economy was in shambles, it was easier to force collect some older debts. Like those from the Weasleys.

He had taken a plane to America so that he could find something worthwhile to do with his time and at the same time get as far away from England as possible. This had been his first mistake. 12 hour flight with a stop in the middle wasn't in anyway fun, especially when - even in First Class - at first he had been subjected to some very Durleyish people at the first part of the trip.

"Look at him, an albino, I heard that they have some deformities and that they aren't as intelligent as normal people." A woman whispered to a big fat man in a business suit probably twenty years older than what she was.

"Yes, dear." The man answered. It would seem that their words turned against them very quickly as the man was as stupid as Crabbe or Goyle or just wasn't listening to the woman at all. In either way, ignorance was hardly an excuse.

She continued to whisper for a some time about possible causes, with the man eventually starting to respond to her, until Harry lost his nerve with them. He stood from his seat as to take coffee from the table that was conveniently situated near the pair.

"Did you know that it isn't polite to whisper and point other people? I am not to be subjected to your scrutiny as I do not owe you anything, as it is I ask you to take your assumings elsewhere or be silent as I will not suffer such behavior from two adults. You should know better." Harry said with a slight sneer, took his coffee and went back to his seat, took out his iPhone and started listening some Rage against the Machine.

Harry was after all Lord Potter and subsequently after his godfather's death, Lord Black. After Draco had taught him some pureblood ways, he had been named as an additional ward to the Malfoy's, for saving Draco and Narcissa, since Lucius was out from his reach of power. He knew the manners better than most and could use them to his advantage in a very Slythering fashion if he wished. In the end though he wouldn't be subjected to such behavior from adults that really should know better.

Now on the second part of the trip there was this family. They had much more manners than the couple from earlier but you never knew with young children.

"He's all white mommy, look at him!" A small girl said while pointing at Harry and tugging her mother's hand.

"Lisa, it's rude to point other people." The Mother said, then came to Harry and said;

"Hello there young man, I apologize for my daughter, she is still young and does not quite yet know how to behave herself."

"It is not a problem, Miss. Children are curious and there's nothing wrong with that. Thank you for the apology, it is accepted but unnecessary." Harry said and proceeded to go back to his doings.

* * *

Finally he arrived to America. Next thing in the agenda was a little bit harder to come by. Muggle world had advanced quite much in his absence so to speak. He had no muggle schooling except for the earliest things which taught him only how to read and write and do basic math. Wizarding education was so much behind the muggle one that it was practically useless in America.

So he decided to take coffee from the airport Coffee shop and read the newspaper to get some sort of an idea what might be going on.

Nothing special was going on, he noticed after reading the paper. Some guy named Bush had been elected for President and that was as far as exciting news went. So he decided to find what was going on in America's magical community.

Magical community of America varied very much indeed from the English one. They were more advanced in everything and so he, after some thinking of the pros and cons, decided to take some of the education that the ministry offered if you had enough money to get it.

They used memories. People who had gotten education in some Muggle subject, lets say playing piano for example, could submit their memories of the lessons and their practical experience, which later on would be modified to make the information only that, information, without any actual emotions attached.

Now the subjects that he took because he simply felt that he needed them earlier than later; Basic Education, Computer science and programming - hacking included in that and then finally medical education and martial arts with some weapons schooling.

He felt that in the end it had been money well spent after all he needed all the experience and information that he possibly could get.

The Ministry people had been helpful and sympathetic and had been willing to indulge his questions about the Magical World of America. He learned that it wasn't all that, if any different, from the Muggle one. Of course they had their own fashion, which was a mix of Muggle and oddly enough Victorian. But outside of that and some little quirks, it was revealed to him that the magical and muggle communities worked in near perfect harmony with each other, often borrowing inventions from one another. Though only the people in Power in the muggle world knew anything about magic.

He had purchased a small apartment for himself. Two rooms, and a small kitchenette and a balcony. It was rather oddly decorated but he liked the place. Since he had grown up with barely anything on him, saving and being careful with money was a second nature to him. Therefore almost everything in the apartment was second or third hand, some furniture saved from the trash.

With cleaning and repairing charms, almost everything could be used to his advantage. The only actual thing that he couldn't charm, was the technology in his apartment. He had a nice enough home computer that had enough juice in it to do what he needed it to do, along with a laptop, top of the line.

Harry had decided after learning what he had needed at the American Ministry of Magic, that he wouldn't be partaking anything magical. If the Phoenix core wand of his, had not had so much emotional value, he probably would have snapped even that, after he had gotten his apartment fixed. Eventually though he decided to save it and limit his magic use to only the truly necessary things.

He cleaned and cooked by hand and didn't apparate or do any fancy magic. His biggest piece of magic, was probably the occasional repair charm.

The Magical World had used him far too much for him to trust them ever again, even outside of Britain. Therefore living as a muggle was better for him and to be honest, he loved it.

* * *

He had been living in America for two years now and felt that something was wrong. Something had always been wrong in the world but earlier he had staked that onto Voldemort and the curse scar that had been in his forehead. But now without the influence of magic of any kind he felt the disturbance much clearer.

There was simply something very wrong in the world and he wanted to desperately know what it was. In the end he had used his skills and his job to find out what exactly this disturbance was.

The Matrix it was called, which told him absolutely nothing. He wanted to know more and so he would. He would find out what this wrongness actually was. And so he set out to find these terrorists.

Morpheus, Trinity and the rest. Who they were, was a mystery to him more than any other. He just couldn't find anything else that was connected to the Matrix anyway. Also nowadays it felt like he was followed and watched at and he hated it.

He liked his job in the Hospital. It wasn't anything big really, but he was well liked there, even though people thought of him a little quiet and sometimes a little weird because of his.. condition, he was an albino after all and that was a very rare genetical mutation.

No one from the magical world had found him and he hadn't received any news of the magical kind and was actually for once quite happy living life as a simple muggle.

His name in his new life was Trace Cole, usually he was just called Tracy by his co-workers in the hospital or Mr. Cole by everyone else. In the hacking community he was called Troy. He was one of the elite of that community, right there beside Trinity, Neo, Logan, Filth and few others. He didn't have too much money, but not too little either, he lived in a two room flat and was generally quiet and serious man with a talent for healing.

His appearance hadn't changed much. Red eyes, paper white skin and whitest hair that reached now almost his knees. Although usually he kept it on micro braids so that it was a lot shorter that way.

Sunglasses were a must part of his ensemble as a bad side from his albinism he was almost blind without them. He couldn't stand the sunlight in any kind of form and most of the time the lack of pigment in him got him doing nightshifts also called the graveyard shifts in his business.

* * *

A year later he finally got into contact with someone who knew quite a lot about the Matrix. Merovingian or the frenchman as he was sometimes called was a very interesting man for the lack of better words. He had sent him to another place to find information, but with a price. He needed to deliver a message for someone named The Oracle and for Morpheus. It was very confusing as he had no idea where to find either one of them, but the Merovingian had helped him out there.

He told him that it would be prudent to first find something that were called The Agents, who would lead him to Morpheus, who would lead him to the Oracle.

In the end he resorted to the use of Magic. He wanted to find Morpheus to find answers. And so he charmed a medallion with Morpheus' picture in it. This would point him to Morpheus fast. The picture came from an old newspaper clipping that he had saved up in his hunt for the information about the Matrix.

And so he followed the medallion to an old, abandoned looking house that had a car in front of it. He went inside and the medallion pointed upwards and so he started climbing, finally after climbing for 5 minutes and few times not going on the right turn he came in front of a double door.

He could hear speaking from within and hesitated a moment, before taking a good hold of that fabled Gryffindor courage and pushed the double doors open the same time and stepped into the room that held six people.

An Asian looking man with long black hair who had immediately pointed his small handgun towards him. Next to him was a white cladded boyish female who also pointed a gun at him. Behind them was almost bald guy with a beard who had a gun in his hand but didn't point it at him. Then PVC clad white woman with black hair, who had two pistols pointing at him next to her was very mousy looking, and young man who looked like a wimp honestly. And finally tall, imposing black guy.. Morpheus.

"Don't shoot, I'm just a messenger." Trace said calmly and lifted his hands to air.

"Oh, and where do we owe this honor, Mr.?" Morpheus asked, none of the guns currently pointing at Tracy wavered. Smirking slightly, now the question was, should he impress them with his current knowledge or should he use a little magic on them and hope they weren't very trigger happy people, or should he do both?

"You can call me.. Troy, I can tell that you have heard of me. Also you could point those guns to somewhere else. They don't do me a lot of good, or bad for that matter, they are pretty much useless against me." Troy said and smirked even wider.

"How did you find us?" Trinity asked in a hard voice.

"That's a secret. Now who might you be?" Troy asked, honestly curious. Even though he knew the names of Trinity and Morpheus he didn't know them by face except for Morpheus who had been on tabloids once or twice.

"Trinity, lower your guns and let us hear the message he has for us." Morpheus ordered and took a seat in one of those red leather chairs. He made a mental note that he should find some of his own, after all, despite looking well worn, they also looked well taken care of and comfortable.

"Yeah right, he's a threat!" The white clad female said angrily and started shooting at Troy. He didn't even try to dodge and let the bullets hit him straight on. He knew that he could heal almost anything and as long as his heart or head wasn't damaged he would be right as rain, his magic took care of that for him. He collapsed after three hits to his midsection against the wall. Even though he could heal, it didn't mean that it wouldn't hurt. He coughed up some blood, it seemed that one of the bullets had hit him in the lung. Then everything went dark.

"Is he dead?" Morpheus asked. Troy had slid to almost laying position onto the ground and Mouse went and checked his pulse.

"Yes."

"A shame. I have a feeling that the information he had would had been informative at least."

After a while they all wandered in the room, all doing their own things, Morpheus and Trinity talking quietly, when suddenly something happened.

"And so it is." A voice said directly behind them. They all turned and saw Troy standing, leaning against the wall. He was bloodied and somewhat filthy and the sunglasses he wore had slid onto his nose and were splattered with blood. They could see his red eyes now.

"Impossible, unless he's some kind of super program." Trinity said.

"Nope, not a program, I just have this.. Ability you could say. Now back to the point, information. You need the information that I have and you have some information that I simply want. Clear enough?" Troy said while wincing slightly, he took a scalpel and pincers from his pocket and without shame started to cut the bullets out of his skin. They clanked quite loudly against the floor as they fell.

"What did you do?" The white clad woman asked from him.

"Simple explanation as I doubt that anyone of you could understand the usual medical jargon that I spout for my living. I mainly positioned myself in such way that no serious harm could be done. I am very knowledgeable about the human body - I am a doctor after all - and so it is easy thing to do. Then I lowered my heart rate, what I didn't take into the equation was the lung shot. Good shot by the way, but it can be quickly fixed." Troy said, finally all the bullets were out and he could heal. He concentrated the magic inwards and very quickly his injuries were healed. What he said had been for the most part a lie. He had used magic to stop his heart so that his lifeblood wouldn't flow out. Magic also stopped serious damage occurring. His ability as a meta also came useful. He simply shifted his organs out of the way.

"Like everything this also has some limits obviously as nothing in this world is perfect, but what can you do." Troy said, smirked and brushed his clothes. Then he stood and went to the other chair left in the room and sat.

"What do you wish to know?" Morpheus asked.

"I have quite a few questions. Maybe I should part my part of the knowledge first as I know that you may need it earlier than I need the information that I wish, also I have other ways to get such information. I am not without connections after all."

The deal with Merovingian had been simple. He would point me into the right direction so that I could get the information, and I would deliver his message.

"Fine." Morpheus stated.

"To you Morpheus the message goes: 'You should find your Chosen One soon, or Zion will be lost.' Then to the Oracle I have also a message, which I will not part as that would be.. Well, I have done my part in here. I hope you can point me towards the Oracle?" Troy said.

"Out of the question." Trinity said from her position behind Morpheus' chair, making Troy nod slightly.

"Interesting. Now what is it that you wish to know?" Morpheus asked.

"What is the Matrix? I have tried and failed to obtain this information for some time now. I know some things, but not enough to have a clear picture. It's just that, there's something wrong, for the lack of a better word, in the world." Troy said and lighted up a cigaret.

Morpheus nodded and the others left the room, leaving Troy and Morpheus alone.

"You need to understand that the Matrix is just simply something that cannot be easily explained. You must see it, to understand it. But there's just the thing, we are not sure that we trust you enough. We were aware that someone had searched this information and were even starting to find this individual. Now I am almost completely sure that this individual was you." Morpheus explained.

"Now comes the question, what do I must do to earn your trust?" Troy asked.

"Tell me who the messages were from and tell me the message to the Oracle and that's a good beginning."

"You have never heard from him. I do not know anything about him really, but that he knows and that is enough for me. I do not question. The Merovingian is a man that you do not wish to cross, and he gave me the messages to be delivered to you. He knew that eventually I would find you. He offered me employment in exchange for delivering it if you are not willing to part with the information. It is not my wish to be employed to him, but I simply wish to know, it's like an itch that I can't just get to. The message to the Oracle is much more simpler; 'time is like sand and shepherds are very much like the sheep they take care of.'" Troy recounted.

"Interesting once again. Now then let's go to the explanation, Matrix is something that is a part of this world in a greater way that you can understand. You can see it when you open your television or when you look out of the window. You hear it on the news, it is simply everywhere. Like us all, you were born into slavery, in a prison that you can't taste, touch, see or hear - the prison of the mind." Morpheus said. At first it didn't make any sense.

"So you see why Matrix is almost impossible to explain. You would not believe it if I described it, you need to See it. Now you have two choices. You take the blue pill, you believe that you have given your message and wake up in the near park, believing what you want to believe. You take the red pill and I'll show you what the matrix is." Morpheus said, taking the pills from a box, one in each hand. Troy weighted carefully his options, finally reaching to take the red pill.

"Remember I'll show you nothing but the truth and am willing to accept you as a part of us. I expect loyalty in return." Morpheus said. Troy still took the red pill. Morpheus stood and went to a nearby door.

"Come."

* * *

He was sitting, all those wires and things connected to him, sitting on a chair in a room with seven other humans and old and new machinery.

Suddenly there was a mirror.. He was too curious for his own good. The substance was cold, very cold - then he was falling…

Waking up, panicking in the sea of red, something in his throat, something everywhere. He pushed trough the red and remembering his medical training took hold of the tube and pulled it out of his throat.

He had been lying on a pod of some sort. Other pods lined the wall near him - humans inside. He felt weak and his eyes burned fiercely from all of the light. He stared at his hand - He was still albino. He tried to change back to how he always had looked, he couldn't. All of his scars were present here as well. Weight in the back of his head, lines in his arms, legs - He didn't know the purpose of those.

Suddenly there was this fly like machine, floating just there. It took a hold of him, he was choking, suddenly drilling in the back of his head,  _God how it hurt!_

Then he was let go, for a while he couldn't do anything but shiver, it was cold. Then the lines were gone, they went off like shooting from him and that hurt as well then he was falling again. Sliding down a long tube.

Then he fell again, now in to a water. His muscles were weak, he would die he was sure of this. Then he was lifted and human arms helped him, touched him, felt him.

"Welcome to the real world." Morpheus said then he lost consciousness.

* * *

He woke up, he was cold and burning at the same time, he breathed deeply, he didn't have enough energy to do anything. He felt many many minutae pains and after opening his eyes and being almost blinded by the light that hang over him he saw the reason. Hundreds of needles all over him, Morpheus and another black man working on him.

"Him being albino makes this somewhat harder. His skin is very delicate." The dark man said.

"Tank, he will survive fine. He survived Switch when he delivered a message. He's still alive after all. At first I thought that he was a program, but as we see, he clearly is not." Morpheus said.

"Wha- Morpheus?" Troy said in a wavering voice.

"Careful Troy, you do not want to burn your eyes." Morpheus said and closed his eyes, a cloth of some sort was placed on to his eyes so that he couldn't see.

He woke up in a cell like place and it felt like he had been clothed. Someone had tied a cloth over his eyes so that even when he woke up, he wouldn't have a problem with seeing. At this point he cursed his own stupidity in regards of choosing his appearance.

How did he knew that the place he was, was cell like? It was cold, metallic and the bed wasn't anything special really. He after contemplating for a while sat up on the bed and felt his surroundings. A small table, a small shelf, a laptop, some drawers with clothes inside. He tried to go farther but something in his arm held him back.

"What is this place?" Troy questioned.

"This is my ship, the Nebuchadnezzar. You are in your room." Morpheus' said.

"Is it very bright in here?" Troy asked. A light click sound was heard.

"You can open your eyes now if you wish." Morpheus said. Troy very slowly took the blindfold off and then slowly opened his red eyes. He blinked a couple of times while his eyes adjusted to the very faint lights that were still present in the room. He turned his gaze to himself and studied his appearance. He didn't have hair, his nails were okay, thankfully, his eyebrows had grown back. Then there were the holes in his arms at least and that plug in his arm.

"What is that?" Troy asked, while pointing the plug and the hole in his arm.

"It's an IV of sorts. We use many things that are not present in the Matrix to take care of our sick." Morpheus explained.

"Is there a way for me to learn them fast? I am really a doctor you know. I just have this.. Gift for taking care of people you could say." Troy explained while taking the IV away from the plug and studying it intently.

"Yes. Let's go then, it might be quite bright in the main deck, I'll explain everything soon." Morpheus said and finally they left the small room.

"This is the main deck, that is the core. This is Trinity, Mouse, Cypher, Switch and Apoc. Those two are Dozer and Tank." He gestured people as they went by them. All of them doing something or other.

"Now, you wanted to know what the Matrix is Troy? Let me show you, Apoc help him." Morpheus said. The man, now named Apoc led him into a chair, a bizarre chair it was. He was almost strapped into it and he saw Tank fiddling something on a monitor behind him. He turned his head to look. There was his heart rate, temperature and few other medical facts. Now this was interesting.

Morpheus got behind him and fiddled with something or other, then guiding his head onto the padded plate, not so dissimilar of a dentist's chair head plate and with his hand on his forehead kept him firmly in that position.

"Try to relax, this will feel a little - weird." Morpheus said. Some odd noise was heard then he felt something entering where it never should, and it hurt in a way that too familiar things do at the same time being all too new. His ears popped and then he was in an all white place. His glasses were on his face so his eyes didn't hurt that much but it was strange.

"This is the Construct, our loading program. We can load anything from clothes to weapons from here to use in The Matrix." Morpheus said, standing in front of him, on a suit.

"We are inside of a computer program?" Troy asked.

"Yes, is that so hard to believe?" Morpheus asked.

"No it's just that, I thought, well that the world was real." Troy said.

"Yes you are right, the Matrix is real. But it is a prison, it does in no way tell you how to live in the real world that is outside of that prison." Morpheus explained.

"So why is there even the Matrix?" Troy asked.

"Aah, the purpose. We have two factions, humans and machines. We have always been somewhat connected to machines, we couldn't live without them, and so we were oh so proud when we first created the AI."

"You mean Artificial Intelligence?"

"Indeed. This one thing stemmed the entire race of machines. Then there was a war between humans and machines and now here we are. We don't know who started it, us or them, but we do know that we were the ones that destroyed the sky. It was done because we though that the machines couldn't last without a lasting energy source like the sun. In the end the machines found all the energy they wanted, from us. The purpose of the matrix is to keep us from understanding the reality. And to change humans into this." Morpheus showed a basic battery to Troy who flinched back.

"I need to think about this. I don't understand and the same time I do." Troy said.

"Fine. Let us go then."

Back in the ship Troy felt like everything that had happened to him was just a dream. Wasn't it just a moment a go when he was still in the wizarding world, fighting Voldemort and getting manipulated by Dumbledore? Now he was in here, in the 'real world'. He didn't know what was true anymore. Was the wizarding world all a dream or was it some kind of malfunction in the Code that was The Matrix?

He didn't know anything anymore. Somehow he was disappointed in himself. Why hadn't he taken the blue pill? Wasn't that just the question of the century. He had tried to use magic. It hadn't worked. So it would seem that there was a malfunction in the code or that wizarding people were able to break some rules that were present and so, well everything had happened.

He thought that he was the only 'wizard' that knew of the truth. Now to his next mission. He needed a mission of some sort or something to actually keep all his thoughts in bay. The answers would come eventually. They always did.

He decided to stop moping and go forward with the plan. He needed the experience to be a medic in here.

* * *

He was seated in that infernal chair again. Tank was uploading information straight to his brain. Skills in medicine, fighting, ethics, everything that he could need. They had been there for forever it seemed.

"How is he doing?" Switch came up to ask Tank.

"Too well maybe. Could be that he's a nerd according to Morpheus, and doctors have long hours so.." Tank answered, while yawning.

"I can do that if you want me to." Switch offered.

"Seriously? I heard you shot the guy?" Tank said.

"Yeah, I did. This is kind of a payback."

"Oh, Okay, I'm gonna get some shut eye. Go over that pile of discs with him. If you need any help Dozer's piloting and Cypher is in the back looking at the code like always." Tank said and left.

"Will do!"

"How are you feeling?" Switch asked.

"Quite good. Not even nearly as tired as after a forty hour shift in the hospital. I sometimes practically lived in there. Being a surgical resident was such a pain in the ass at first. Luckily I only had like one year to go and I was ready. I already had most of the training completed of the six years that are needed." Troy explained.

"Okay, now relax, I'll take the needle out." Switch said, took hold of the needle in the base of Troy's scull and pulled it out carefully.

"Fuck that feels weird and I am not that easily swayed. Maybe it's my medical training or something." Troy said.

* * *

A Year Later.

"I've found him." Morpheus said. They were all in the main deck, having a meeting of sorts.

"Found who?" Troy asked, he was looking at a chart that someone from another ship had sent to him. He had been promoted to Chief - of Doctors.

"The Chosen One."

"Are you sure?" Trinity asked.

"Yes I'm sure, I've been looking for him for a long time. He has been looking for me for few years. It attracted my attention, after surveying him for a while - I am sure." Morpheus said.

"So new blood? What's his name?" Troy asked, finally lifting his gaze from the chart.

"Neo. He's called Neo."

"That Neo? Seriously? He's like one of the best hackers that I've ever worked with. We had some projects together a couple of years back when I had just started on the scene." Troy said.

"You know him?" Switch asked.

"Well not know him, know him. I know his abilities and I know that he's very good in what he does. He lives in a way.. Well he has two lives. In one life he's a top programmer in this super giant company - I don't even know his real name - and in his other life his one of the best hackers in the world - Neo - as you know already." Troy said.

"If we find his real name, could you find his medical records?" Trinity asked.

"Yeah. No problem - legally too. Also with those we could get him to come to us much easier, without the agents knowing or suspecting a thing. You wouldn't need to contact him directly." Troy said.

"That's good." Cypher said.

"How are you going to get him to us?" Trinity asked.

"Easy. I'll call him from my work place as a follow up and boom. There we go. I'll just use some medical reason to get him under some effects of some pretty nice drugs and voila. Transport and we are done." Troy said.

"It's decided then." Morpheus said.

* * *

"The Company Check-ups are coming. You will be getting a call from your doctor, who will then conclude the physical as they see fit. We want you all healthy." Mr. Rhineheart said.

The meeting in Neo's opinion was boring as hell. He was tired from last night. He had been coding for some 'clients' for most of the night.

"You will be contacted latest tomorrow. We have invested quite a lot in to this and wish that you are all co-operative. Dismissed." Mr. Rhineheart concluded the meeting.

The phone rang in silence. Neo had been on his computer very late last evening and now that the phone rang it shook him awake with urgency. He hurriedly went and answered.

"Anderson."

"Hello Mr. Anderson. My name is Trace Cole, your doctor. I'm calling about the appointment that your company has arranged you to have." The voice in the phone said - now known as Dr. Cole.

"Oh, hello then.." Neo answered uncertainly.

"Are you free at 10 o'clock today?" The doctor asked.

"Yes, I have work but.."

"I will call them and tell them that you have your appointment with me so that they don't wonder. I'm stationed in Mercy, you know the place, yes?"

"Yeah, I know."

"Good, see you then at ten o'clock in the lounge. I will call you in by your name." The doctor said.

"Yes, Goodbye."

"Goodbye, Mr. Anderson."

Troy as promised, had called to the software company that Neo worked and explained that Neo had his appointment with him today. If there was anything wrong he would call them and tell the news to them himself. It all went quite well.

Switch and Apoc were at a car near the back entrance waiting when ten o'clock came and Troy was in his room, doing his part of the basic patient examinations. Mercy was a good hospital and he was very good at what he did. That was the reason why he got most of the richer patients.

Finally ten o'clock came and he slowly stood from the chair he had been sitting in. He had Neo's file in his hands and after thinking a while decided that before he would drug him, he would examine him like any other patient. It wouldn't do anything bad and it would give him the confidentially that he needed. Also he would get some basic knowledge about his condition, as the mind tended to reflect the state of the real body quite well, what came to diseases and such at least.

He went to the lounge and called:

"Mr. Andersson."

Quite tall man with a not too fine suit stood up. Immediately Troy used his medical eyes so to speak to find any abnormalities. His skin was good, as were his nails and hair. There wasn't anything seemingly wrong with him, but he would know more later.

"Follow me." Troy said and led Neo to his room.

Neo followed the man out of the lounge. This doctor was quite curious looking - an albino. He had sunglasses that covered his eyes expertly. White hair in little plaits that trailed a path down to his back and white clothing. He was white on white you could say.

The doctor led him into a nicely furnished office that was mostly glass with metal. Medical texts could be seen on the sheves and a sleek laptop and a file was seen on the desk along with a coffee cup.

"Sit please and take off your jacket while you are at it. It makes examining you easier." The doctor said and sat behind the desk and opened the file.

"Now I'm going to ask you questions. These are all confidential. No one will know about this information but me - Your company will know if there's anything wrong with you but that is it." The doctor explained to him.

"Alright." Neo said and watched around while the doctor went trough his file.

"Now, do you have any allergies?"

"Not as far as I know."

"When were you last time sick?"

"Maybe half a year a go. Just a common cold."

"Good. Do you smoke or use alcohol?"

"I don't smoke and I use alcohol moderately."

"Good. Now let's focus on the physical side of things. I'm going to test your reflexes, listen to your lungs, examine your stomach and take your blood pressure." The doctor said and rose from the desk.

"Please, go to the examination table and take off your shirt please." The doctor said and Neo did just that. The examination went like said after that. The doctor sometimes muttered about this or that but nothing bad was found. The doctor also checked his eyes, ears, nose and mouth.

"Everything seems to be in order, now I need to give you your shots. I have heard from your employer that you are traveling to China soon, and so you need some immunizing shots." The doctor said while taking a syringe from the side table checking for air bubbles as he went.

Neo rolled his sleeve up and so in the shot went.

"I'm sorry about this Neo, but it's the only way.." Troy said as Neo lost his alertness and slumped on his chair.

When Neo woke up there was no light that stung his eyes or anything of the sort. Just slight light in a room where he was, nothing too bright. For a while he just wondered what had happened when he remembered the albino doctor and everything that had happened.. Those last words. How had he known? Had Choi let him down after all this time?

He watched around in the room he was situated in and saw very little furnishing in general. There were no windows and everything looked quite old, even the divan he had been laying on.

Suddenly the door opened and the albino doctor stepped into the room, carrying a clipboard and examining it with serious eyes.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Neo said in an angry voice.

"Oh, you're awake, good. I - well we brought you here because we have been looking for you for a quite some time, Neo. My name is Trace Cole, you may know me as Troy - I am however a doctor, but well we tweaked the things quite much to get everything like this." Troy said and came closer to Neo and took his pulse and checked his eyes and reflexes.

"Very Good, Neo. You seem to be recovered. I was little worried. The substance I used on you can react unfavorably which is why it is a controlled substance, but it does usually what it's supposed to do. Now come with me, I need to introduce you to some people who wish to meet you." Troy said.

They went into an old room that had two red leather chairs, a small table with glass of water on it and some other basic furniture. A black man was standing in front of a window and others from this strange group were standing in various places around the room.

"Let me introduce you to everyone. Big black man over there is Morpheus, I trust you have heard of him and Trinity, who by the way is that PVC wearing woman in the corner. The blond woman on your right is Switch and the man right beside her is called Apoc. Man with a beard near Morpheus is called Cypher and the little man behind him is called Mouse. I'm Troy like you already know. Guys this is Neo." Troy concluded.

"Morpheus?" Neo said and sat down holding his head. Troy immediately went into action and checked his pulse from his neck and showed a light to Neo's eyes to see how the pupils contracted.

"He's in light shock. Nothing that I can't get him out of." Troy said while inclining his head questionably to Morpheus. He nodded his head.

Troy set the chart he had been looking earlier into a coffee table, moved Neo's hands away from his face and gave him a sharp slap into his face.

"What the fuck! What did you do that for?!" Neo shouted angrily.

Troy examined his hand for possible bruising then remarked: "For a person in a shock he has remarkably sharp facial bones.." Then showed his hand to the others where other could see already a fading bruise, getting a few amused chuckles in response.

Troy looked at Neo's face for a while, then deciding that nothing was wrong went to a computer on the far wall.

Morpheus explained everything to Neo but halfway trough the meeting Troy suddenly stood from his computer and said.

"I'm sorry for this but I have to go, there's a problem. I suggest you'll be fast with him. I will get us a new meeting place, there's a trace, they know we are here, I'll take care of them. I'll pull some favors.. I'll get in touch, now be quick about it." Troy said in a serious face then proceeded to concentrate. Suddenly a katana was in his hand and a thump could be heard from outside.

"That's my ride. Be quick about it. If you haven't heard from me in a day, I suggest that you simply conclude that I'm dead or something. I can take care of myself quite fine in any case. I'll be seeing you, ta ta." Troy said and before anyone had a chance to answer was out of the door as if demons were on his heels.

* * *

"Where's Troy?" Morpheus asked while tending to Neo with Tank.

"He's disappeared completely. I can't find him anywhere, although he has left a message trough very unusual channels." Dozer answered to him.

"What did he say?" Morpheus asked. Troy would have been more than useful in tending to Neo. These things were his specialty and this would have been done already if he had been there. Not that Morpheus minded in any way.

"After decoding it and that did take some time, it revealed that he would be gone for a few days and says that we should not contact him. Nothing else." Dozer said.

"Well let's hope that he shall return to us swiftly and healthy then." Morpheus said while looking at Troy's body laying in the padded chair, breathing and heart rate stable.

Harry had been keeping eye of the Agents for a quite some time now and when one of his proximity wards had told him that someone that was not a stray animal or normal human had crossed the wards he had immediately left to deal with the new threat. He knew that he was pretty much the only one that could at the moment to deal with the agents at least to some degree. With his ability in magic, healing and martial arts he was very sure that very little could stop him. Apparating also became very useful in situations like these.

Also after he would deal with the Agents he would use his.. influence and find them a new meeting place. They needed some place where they could meet and regroup while in the Matrix - that was a given.

And so he left the old house. When he stepped out from the front door the sight that greeted him was almost enough to freeze his blood. Three agents stood there near the car, checking the building out.

"Yo, what can I do for you?" Troy said, as they hadn't for some reason noticed him yet. He was acting like he didn't know who and what they were.

"Oh, Trace Cole is it? How nice to meet you finally. My name is Mr. Smith and we have.. A mission to kill you." Smith said and stepped forward threateningly.

"Is that so? Many have tried, only one has succeeded and still here I am. What makes you think you could do any better Mr. Smith? And then again why do you even want to kill me? I have done nothing wrong." Which was a lie of course. He had done plenty of wrong. Associating with terrorists, hacking, kidnapping and so forth.

"You see Mr. Cole, you are a very difficult person to find and have made most of our plans ineffective and we do not like that." Smith continued.

"Is that so? Well then first you will have to catch me." Troy said and started running like the devils themselves were behind him.

Agents could be a real pain in the ass. Troy thought as he sat in a nice coffee shop in England, sipping his latte.

Finally after three hours he had managed to lead them astray and had apparated to another side of the world trough nice little jumps along the way. France was quite fetching this time of year.

Now that he was in England he decided to examine the magical world a bit. He had went to Leaky Cauldron and found Pizza Hut in it's place. It had baffled him a moment before he tried to apparate straight to the alley behind it and started ticking the bricks. When nothing happened he was baffled.

Next he tried the ministry. The toilets didn't work, neither did the phone booth. There was Harrod's where once before had been.. Big empty shop with it's years old models and stuff.

Next he tried the platform. 9 3/4 wasn't there, there was absolutely nothing there. He couldn't go trough no matter how hard he tried.

Finally he apparated to Hogsmade, and there success. The Village was there but.. It was empty. It seemed no one lived there anymore and everything was abandoned. He found an old daily prophet and started reading the headlines.

"Harry Potter Missing, Magical Malady spreads, thousands dead." It proclaimed.

He walked up to the castle itself and found out that it wasn't like he remember it being. It looked like it was under some glamour or something, it had to be because there was no sight of anyone anywhere and the castle looked like there hadn't been anyone there for centuries.

Danger! Sign was nailed to the front doors.

In his absence the whole magical world had just.. died.

* * *

Morpheus was worried. He had been glancing Troy's body often these last few days, there had not been a message, not even a whisper, just absolutely nothing. Training Neo had taken his mind for it from a while, but now the rest of the crew had started to get restless.

Suddenly a monitor started to make a very distinct sound in the main deck where the chairs were, Morpheus along with the others immediately went there, and saw Troy's body twitching, and blood escaping from his white lips.

"Shit, what do we do?!" Switch said, while wringing her hands a bit worriedly. They, Troy and her, had become a very good friends in the few years he had been with them.

"Tank, go and be the Operator you are, Trinity stay here and help me deal with him, Cypher, see the code with Tank and Dozer and find where he is, he will need to be pulled out. Switch and Apoc - go in and find him. Bring him back." Morpheus said, while starting to do his best to keep Troy alive from the real world.

In the matrix thing were vastly different however. Troy groaned from the ground where he was partly sitting, partly laying against of. The agents had done a number to him, as he had gotten back to America. Luckily for him, he had gotten a new base established, bad on the other hand was that his injuries were not only grievous but his healing and magic had been exhausted mostly. It was a miracle that he wasn't in a coma somewhere - He had been awake for far too many days and dealing with agents and such was very exhausting for his magic.

He had gotten them a manor near the edges from the city, bought it immediately, which the previous owner had been very happy about and warded it against most manner of hostile being and things that could get into their way in the regular matrix. He had with his last strength keyed their crew to the wards and now just laid in the hall near the door in a stupor of sorts.

Suddenly the door opened, two sets of footsteps sounding from the long hallway, then some running sounds as the owner of those two sets of footsteps clearly noticed Troy laying in the hall.

"Troy!" a slightly feminine voice shouted - he almost lazily opened his eyes and groaned. Two sets of hands got him up and he heard only the following before darkness claims his vision.

"Tank we need an exit point - now!"

The plug was invoked gently by Morheus and he and Tank slowly carried Troy to the examination table.

"Why isn't he healed already? Doesn't his ability to allow him a very fast healing?" Tank asked carefully.

"I think his ability is somehow exhausted or otherwise just incapable of working at the moment. We need to deal with this all with the normal way.." Morpheus said as they laid his body to the table, Troy clearly unconscious.

They carefully started to remove his clothing, revealing wounds, bruises and few clearly cracked bones under all the clothing he insisted on wearing. They cleaned, stitched and used different herbal mixtures to the wounds before leaving them to heal.

Neo had arrived to the doorway of sorts just leaning into it watching the two work mostly in silence.

"What is he?" He asked suddenly.

"Someone very important. The Oracle.. He is something you could say.. Trained chosen one. Not quite as strong as the Chosen One.. As you will be, but strong enough that he can hold his own against an agent or two.. He is an asset to us all." Morpheus said while carefully dressing Troy's wounds. At times he had twitched or coughed but nothing more, no words or opening of his eyes.

"What do you mean?" Neo asked.

"He can bend the Matrix. Not freely, but some of it yes. We all bend it a little, breaking or circling the rules, he changes them as he wishes, though it exhausts him to do so." Morpheus explained.

"I see." Neo answered.

For a few days nothing happened. Troy was left to be alone only Morpheus and Tank checking on his wounds which slowly started healing. Then after the fourth day Troy finally opened his eyes, only to see Morpheus sitting on a chair next to his bed in his chambers.

"What happened?" Morpheus asked.

"The agents. They surprised me after I had secured our new base, it's now untraceable for them at least for a some while." In his mind he said because of the Fidelius, but he didn't tell this to Morpheus. They didn't know about his magic after all.

In reality his magic wasn't magic at all, it was actually the ability to simply change the Matrix. He couldn't see the code, he didn't need to see it. But evidently it was there. He unknowingly changed it to suit him better, by using key words of sorts and then making pulses of electromagnetic forces. It was all pretty complicated but that was the essentials.

Morpheus nodded at him, making Troy close his eyes for a moment.

"..I'm a bit hungry to be honest.." Troy remarked.

"Well, you're still in bed rest for the most part. Just because you have a healing factor, doesn't mean that you can survive everything. We wondered that maybe we should have carted you to a hospital in the Matrix, but that would have taken too long, and without any attention in here, I doubt you would have actually survived had we left you totally untreated, which was unacceptable."

"How is Neo adjusting to this all?" He asked, not moving from the bed.

"He's doing well for now. It was hard in the beginning for him, but luckily for us he's a fast learner. You know as well as I do, that he is older than even you were, therefore it's harder for him to adjust. He thinks.. Too logically, when there's no place for logic when bending the rules." Morpheus explained.

"He did beat me after a while though. The jump as you can probably surmise, failed on his first time. No one ever gets it on the first time, except you." Morpheus smiled at him.

"In any case, I think I'll leave you to rest. I think Switch will bring you some food soon. She want's to see that you're alright with her own eyes." Morpheus smiled again, before nodding slightly and leaving.

  
  



	2. To Bend, not Break

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the second chapter of this story. I hope you'll enjoy this one as much as you did the first one. I'll warn you right now, that I'm not very talented when it comes to making battle scenes, therefore you might find those somewhat lacking. There won't be pairings in this story other than Apoc/Switch that was implied in the canon and of course Trinity/Neo.

Switch had always been a rather tough woman. Her life in the Matrix had not been an average one. Born into a harsh family, her father had treated everything like it was a mission. Being a drill sergeant it was somewhat expected, but what it had accomplished, it had lacked in love and therefore Switch had grown up to be strong and able, however slightly emotionally lacking woman.

After she had understood that there was something wrong in the world and tracked down Morpheus she had slowly started to see the value in emotions and family. The crew had been her family for a long while now and she had never regretted her decision to see the painful truth about the world.

She had some very close friends and had found love in Apoc. Perhaps when all of this was over they'd make a family for themselves and settle down. Even though she couldn't see herself the most motherly type, Apoc would make a brilliant father, she knew.

 

* * *

 

Watching Troy sleep had been one of her favorite hobbies for a quite a while now. The albino was simply fascinating to watch. He moved differently and while his face was rather open, it had this innate pain to it that was absent, only when he was sleeping.

"Watching him sleep again?" Came a feminine voice from the doorway. Trinity was leaning to the doorframe, having clearly spoken, her eyebrow raised but slightly amused, yet understanding expression on her face.

"It seems to calm me somehow. Perhaps it's the fact that even if Neo doesn't.. We still have hope in him." Switch answered back softly. They were both careful not to wake the sleeping man.

"Do you think he could be the One as Morpheus believes?" Trinity asked, clearly meaning Neo. She was clearly hesitant, and there was an undercurrent of something in her speech and posture that made Switch look at her friend with slight concern.

"I do not know.. I believe we'll see soon when we'll get Neo to the Oracle. The meeting should be arranged soon."

"Perhaps." Trinity said, giving Switch a cup of water before leaving.

 

* * *

 

The meeting was indeed arranged and most of the group had been hooked into the Matrix. Trinity, Neo, Morpheus and Troy all went to see the Oracle. Clearly Troy had some other business with her, as he had came with them even though the workload had increased. Apparently the Machines were getting closer and causing more problems than ever.

Sitting in the car, with Troy driving and Morpheus next to him and Trinity and Neo at the backseat, he could hear the two chatting quietly.

"So who is this Oracle?" Neo questioned quietly.

"You'll see.."

"Why do we have to meet her? Is she some kind of prophetess then?"

"Perhaps.. What I do know though is that none of her.. Predictions as you so put them, have failed so far. She's not all seeing but she can tell a lot." Trinity answered.

"So.. What did she say to you?" Neo questioned, he looked remarkably like a small boy while he questioned things in that soft voice of his.

"We don't speak about those things usually. Some people are more open, some are not. We know that Morpheus for example was told that he would be the one to find The One." Trinity explained. Clearly she was being tight-lipped about what had been told to herself.

"We're here." Troy interjected as he parked the car and they all stepped out.

The building was wholly unremarkable block building with perhaps 20 stories the outline grey and with a few bums around the apartment block itself. It wasn't in a great condition and the group in their leathers and suits in the case of males made them stand out like a sore thumb. Walking inside and going to the elevator it didn't take them too long to get to the right floor with Morpheus leading them. For a leader of a rather formidable group he was always remarkably polite.

Coming to a non-descriptive door, Morpheus went in, and talked with a woman for a short while, before letting Neo go in. What transpired the rest didn't know, but he came back looking slightly shaken, but not worse for the wear.

"Now you understand." Trinity merely said to him and Neo nodded, being tight-lipped about it all. Troy walked in, smiling to the children. He sometimes came here, as they were more like him, but not quite. Something perhaps between himself and Neo certainly.

The children smiled at him and welcomed him with open arms as always and the woman led him to the Oracle.

"Ah, Troy. It is nice to see you in good health, how have you been?" She questioned, while offering him some tea and cookies as he sat down to the kitchen table.

"I believe you know the answer to that question already, but thank you for asking anyway." Troy smiled as he took one of the cookies and nodded his thanks of the tea. It was perfectly made for his tastes. It was a shame that tea was an extremely rare outside of the Matrix.

"Let me look at you then.." The Oracle said and did close to the same inspection she had done to Neo. With patience Troy went trough it as clearly he was familiar with her and how she worked.

"I trust everything is good as always?" He asked after the examination was finished and she joined him at the table.

"As always.. Are you still uncertain of your path? The original prophecy has very little to do with all of this and you know that… Did you try and trace the others then?" She asked and had a rather pitying look on her face.

"You know the answer to that too.. I think the Matrix eliminated them. Too much interference I think. The American Ministry is gone as well, there are no more of my kind." He said, his eyes downcast.

"Chin up, you'll find your purpose eventually. After all why would they send a fixer like you to deal with things? If the One is like a chainsaw, you're like a scalpel. You know your task already, go and do it. Your purpose will come eventually." The Oracle continued and Troy nodded his understanding. The rest of the visit was mostly polite chitchat about this and that and entertaining the children with different magic tricks, both real and unreal, before he left the building. Trinity had taken the others to the base and he merely started walking. He could have apparated or asked for a motorcycle or something else, but couldn't be bothered right then and there as it happened.

His phone rang once and he answered it; "We're trapped. Get an exit point and get back. The Agents are here and are willing to do anything to get to Neo. Clearly they have found him to be something of a special case, go Troy." Before the line went dead.

He apparated then and there in the middle of the busy street to go to the house he had gotten them. It now lay in ruins and trying to pinpoint the location of the others would be an impossibility without some help.

 

* * *

 

"Operator." Came Dozers voice from the cellphone.

"Find me the others, what the hell happened? I'm sure I did it the right way, they should not have ever found the location." Troy demanded as he ran around trying to track them.

"We don't know. Someone cut the hardline and now they're running for their lives.. Shit. Go go, South, near Macy's they're there and they're in trouble."

Troy wasted no time apparating there finding that there was very little he could do, as he barely got there in time to pull Switch down from the hail of bullets before dragging her along.

"We have an exit point.. This way.." She said and started leading the way herself.

The Agents were relentless in their pursuit. And they had to double back and play with all of their skills to get away and to the safe spot.

In there, Trinity, Neo and Apoc were already waiting for them. The phone rang once just as they got in and Trinity answered it. But unlike normally when it would suck one in, this time it didn't and she looked horrified for a moment.

"Please.. Don't." She says in quivering voice.

"Damn it Cypher!"

The rest of them couldn't hear what was said on the other end, however it wasn't long until Apoc was switched off, pulling a rather agonized scream from Switch.

"No!"

Troy held her back, in a hug, his own features set into a cold, hard look. 

""Not like this… Not like this.." She whispered rather brokenly, before she too got switched off, with Troy gently holding her body in his lap, tears slowly traveling down his cheeks. In one hit, he had lost his best friends yet again.

Trinity looked almost ready to faint as she looked at Neo, who stared her back. However nothing happened to him and the line went dead. Clearly someone had dealt with Cypher on board the ship..

"They're gone.." Troy whispered as he closed Switch's eyes. Before the phone could ring again, they could hear rather worrying sound. Sharp clacking of heels on the ground. Clearly the agents had found them again. "You two, go, scat, I'll deal with this." Troy ordered and while Neo tried saying no, Trinity merely pulled him along.. It would be a long run for the two of them to be safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter I know. But I was the longest that this chapter wanted to become. I'm experimenting with different writing techniques at the moment, so you might see some change in my style of writing. However do not be alarmed, it's nothing too bad. Review as always as I appreciate your feedback :)


	3. What Remains?/Finality?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the third chapter.. In FF.net chapters 3 & 4 are separate. But they are Such Small Chapters that I decided to put them together in here. Makes for easier editing as well. Enjoy!

Trinity and Neo had escaped, as the agents were distracted by Troy and eventually the two had gotten to an exit point and out of the Matrix.

"The Matrix is getting more and more dangerous the more time passes.. And now they have Morpheus.." Trinity said, her tone hard as she gazed around in the room. The Operator was talking, clearly with Troy, though they could hear the tightness of his tone, either from pain or worry for the other male.

"I see. So what can they do with Morpheus anyway?" Neo asked, standing next to Trinity.

"Every Captain gets the codes and passwords to the Zion mainframe and computers. They can hack his brain from the Matrix so to speak, and eventually even he will break." Trinity said quietly.

"We have to help him!" He practically shouted, distressed. Neo didn't quite understand why they were so willing to just.. Leave matters as they were. Trinity gave him a hard look, clearly unimpressed.

"We cannot and will not do anything before Troy returns. He is the strongest of us, and now that Morpheus has been taken, the ship is mine. Learn to obey orders. For now, go and sit tight, we'll deal with everything in the mean while." And then she was gone, having walked away, to probably talk with Dozer.

Neo walked around the ship. It felt so empty without over the half of the crew in it. Dozer had died thanks to Cypher, Mouse had died because of the Agents and they had lost Apoc and Switch as well. Somehow the presence of them had helped, and now they were all dead. It made him regret that he hadn't associated all that much with them. Apoc was a silent man, preferring to keep to himself. But he had given him a gun and a couple of times gotten him water or other such small things. Switch had been a hard woman and the only time he had noticed that she had showed a softer side, was with Troy and Apoc.

Mouse, Mouse had been almost annoying, but now it was just so silent without his presence around. He was always tinkering away with things, always speaking and always so curious. A kid really. But with a heart of gold.

Now they had lost Troy and Morpheus as well, as he hadn't heard anything about Troy and as Trinity hadn't gotten come to him yet, he knew that they wouldn't at least yet, go and save Morpheus. The need to do something was burning really. He knew he wasn't the Chosen One. The Oracle had told him that very clearly. He had no idea what he should do anymore.

 

* * *

 

Trinity had finally came trough and they had made a plan of action. They knew where Morpheus was held. One of those tall office buildings with far too much security as it was. Neo felt an odd regret already touching him, he really disliked killing the innocents that the Agents loved to possess.

"So.. Weapons?" Neo asked, and the shelves, with rows and rows of weapons came to them. He was standing opposite to Trinity and not for the first time, thought that she was painfully beautiful. Truly he was extremely attracted towards the PVC clad woman, however he knew that he'd never actually act on his infatuation.

"You know, no one has ever done this before. Just like Morpheus told you the first time, with the Lady in Red, Agents kill everything and everyone." Trinity said with a small frown, while pulling a pistols off the shelf and something a bit more special as well.

"I know, however at the end of the day, he also believed in me. I know I'm not the chosen one, and I refuse to allow him to die, because of his belief." Neo replied to her. He could see her frowning slightly from the corner of his eyes, but didn't remark on it, and soon enough they were loaded into the Matrix.

 

* * *

 

Troy had been leading the Agents on a wild goose chase for a very long time now, and while he was strong in his own right, he was far from infallible. Both Voldemort and Dumbledore had made that mistake, believing that they were, in fact, infallible when they were not and that had cost them the world.

He had occasionally wondered how had they met their end, and if they had actually fought against the Agents. What he didn't however know, was that like everything in the Matrix, everything could be simulated. It was the stuff of the legends really. Who knew what the original human history was, what actually was known for a very selected few and even those were programs, was that witches and wizards truly had once lived outside of the Matrix..

The Agents pursued him relentlessly now that all the others were either out or dead. Troy squashed any feelings of sorrow, knowing that he'd have plenty of time to grieve later when everything was handled.

He stopped into a dingy motel, having apparated across the City to be able to that, wanting just a small breather. His phone was lost, so he couldn't even call to the ship to see if the others had in fact made it, and so decided to resolve that next.

Walking around the edges of the City, finding people with phones was easy and stealing one was even easier. Calling to the number that he by now knew by heart, was nerve wrecking on it's own, however at the end of it, the call was answered and he let out a breath of relief.

"Operator" Came the pained voice of Tank and was he happy to hear it. "Tank.. So glad to hear from you.. Everything alright there?" He asked, worried still.

"Some scratches.. And Dozer's dead.. Neo and Trinity made it trough, but as you know, the Agent's got Morpheus.. And against all logic the two decided to go and save him. Do you want co-ordinates? I'm sure they could use a bit of help."

He nodded a bit, and said his agreement outloud, soon getting the co-ordinates. "I'll meet them on the roof.. They'll have a nice surprise."

 

* * *

 

Neo and Trinity had managed to fight their way trough the lower floor without any damage to themselves and while Trinity was extremely hesitant about this part of the plan, she went with it, carrying the small explosive with her to the elevator, before pushing the button.

Both undressed the heavy jackets they had on, and while Neo opened the hatch, she armed the small bomb. "..Are you sure about this?" She asked, her voice hard. She had no intention in dying here and now.

"Trust me." Neo said, though he was pale and his voice shook just a hint. Standing on the roof of the now stopped elevator, she could hear Neo whispering ~ There's no spoon ~ before shooting the cable and up they went.

 

* * *

 

Troy felt that he had been waiting forever, leaning against the sleek black helicopter as it was. It's original pilot and the few guards were long dead and no agents had luckily manifested, probably entertained by Trinity and Neo. He looked at the clock on his wrist almost distractedly, before the door opened, both Trinity and Neo wary and having their weapons out, nearly shooting him in the process before recognizing him.

"Took you long enough." Troy remarked with a humorous tone.

"Troy?" Trinity asked, before stowing away her pistol and running to hug him, with Neo soon coming around and clapping him to the shoulder.

"While I love good welcome parties, let's get going, we don't have that much time."

And so they boarded the helicopter, with Trinity learning with a call to actually pilot the thing. Sometimes living in the Matrix could be rather handy..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 22.1.2015 - fixed some typos and refined some phrases. Fixed mistake between Dozer/Tank.


	4. The Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that Troy and the rest have united, will the fighting go any differently? And will they save Morpheus?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My muse tentatively came knocking and so of course I had to kidnap it for my own devious plots, mainly this one :) If anyone's interested, I don't actually have a beta as of right now and if someone is interested at doing said job for me.. Well contact me :)

The helicopter soared trough the air and soon was heading towards the correct office building thanks to Trinity's superior flying skills.   
  
"I never thought I'd be on board a military helicopter.." Troy remarked, taking in the view of the city, quite distracted by it actually. He had never seen such a large city from the air, other than his flight from London, but that didn't really count. Seeing it from thousands of kilometers away was hardly sightseeing.   
  
"Neither did I.." Neo answered to him, soon enough manning the side gun. "I hope they stocked enough ammo on this thing." He said, looking it over and quickly getting an understanding how it was suppose to be used.   
  
"So how exactly were you thinking of saving Morpheus, Neo?" Trinity asked, while getting them closer to the correct building.  
  
"Brute force of course. We have a big gun here, Troy and obviously the two of us. We know Agents aren't bulletproof and I doubt that even they can dodge a machine gun like this one." Neo nods to Trinity with a confident grin.  
  
  


* * *

 

 

In the room with Morpheus and Smith, Smith had just been alerted by the fact that something was wrong by blazing alarms and the water cascading down, another two Agents coming to tell him about the disturbance on the grown floors and the upper one as well. Clearly they were under an attack.  
  
There were no time for questions, as the helicopter and it's three occupants surprised them with the sound of a machine gun. The agents fell easily at the onslaught of bullets. "Troy! Can you get him?!" Neo shouted over the sound of the gun, before letting the gun just spin, without actually spitting out bullets. Now that the Agents were dealt with, at least for a moment, there was no need to waste said bullets.   
  
Instead of answering, Troy apparated into the room with Morpheus and a quick "Alohomora" got him out of the handcuffs. Troy was just helping Morpheus to his feet when the door opened again, to reveal Smith.. And with a cheery wave, Troy apparated again, this time back onto the roof where the helicopter had stood, still supporting Morpheus, knowing that to others the sensation was rather hard.   
  
"They're out, get us out, Trinity!" He started shooting at the room again as Trinity got them out of there.. One of the Agents was lucky enough to hit the fuel tank of the aircraft, and the beeping sounds of imminent crash and burn could be easily heard by Neo, as they sped away.   
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter WILL be again paired with another one, when I have the time to write it ^^


	5. Chasing the Cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that Morpheus is saved and the helicopter being shot, will the rest of the band be united?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Righto, as I am at work and extremely bored, writing something seemed like a good idea. I'm thinking of actually finishing this part of the story right here, but we'll see how it works out.

Troy called back to the ship to find them an exit point and soon had the location. He had memorized the basic map of the city ages a go and so apparating again with Morpheus in tow wasn't anything hard for him.   
  
"Sorry about this, Morpheus.. But you know how it is. My form of travel is hardly something one gets used to fast." He said, while supporting the other man, who looked an odd mix between pale and greenish, clearly about one more trip away from puking his guts out. Morpheus merely waved a hand at Troy, soon walking under his own power to the phone box where the phone was already ringing. Quickly picking up the receiver he was gone and Troy replaced the receiver to the holder. When it rang again, he looked around once, before picking it up again and waking up back in the ship.   
  
He saw Morpheus already up and about, looking the monitors about the Matrix. He could see Tank was heavily injured, thanks to Cypher and frowned, immediately supporting the injured man and getting him towards the small medbay that the ship possessed.   
  
"Relax Troy, I got him good and this is hardly a major wound for me." Tank tried to reassure him to no avail. Troy merely shook his head, the plaits swinging rather wildly and wouldn't take a no for an answer, soon having escorted the larger man to the medbay and forced him to lie down as he started treating the wound. "Last time I looked I was the ship's medical professional and my orders went around here when it came to medical issues." He says with a frown, but eyes glittering with some humor. Clearly he believed that everything would be fine, other than Dozer dying of course. He would be sorely missed.  
  
Morpheus was already sitting down and watching things unfold, while Troy had sedated and was doing his best to clean and heal Tank.  
  
"We have a problem.. They're being pursued." He could hear Morpheus say, but was too concerned with Tank to really be of much help.  
  
He could hear the occasional talking, clearly Morpheus dealing with both Trinity and Neo, and soon enough Trinity had joined them.  
  
***  
  
Neo was running trough the streets, having fought he agent at the subway station to a more or less standstill. He was injured, could feel his ribs moving in unnatural ways and for the first time being honestly afraid for his well being. Every other time there had been someone with him, either Trinity, Morpheus or Troy and therefore he had felt, if not safe, then at least somewhat sound. Troy especially was strong and the other two nothing to sneer at. Briefly his thoughts turned to the supposed prophecy and his part in it, before he scolded himself internally, and stole a cellphone from one of the self-important business men around, continuing his running.  
  
"I need an exit!"  
  
"Neo." Came the reassuring voice of Morpheus and he sighed in relief. They had succeeded. He had known that the plan had been extremely far-fetched and it's success extremely doubtful, but they had done it. They had saved Morpheus and in extension Zion, the last free city of men.   
  
"Wabash and Lake, room 204."   
  
"Got it!" Before Morpheus could hear the sound of running and the occasional gunshots and the likes. He could see the Agents pursuing Neo across the Matrix.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Tell me, should I start the second part or write something completely new? I've been interested in Star Wars fanfiction for long time now, but am not sure if I want to take such a large undertaking on. 
> 
> To the story, when it comes to street names and room numbers in this story, I have to admit I have no clue of the city it was based on (Looked like Washington?) and the room numbers and street names are purely fictional or something I remember on the movies. As it is, I do own a copy of the "Art of Matrix" but seeing that I am writing this chapter at work, it's un-betaed and generally not the greatest piece of fiction I've ever produced, we just have to make do :)

**Author's Note:**

> I have been writing this story for a long time now. I don't know when I will update this as merely writing this took me two years. I love both Matrix and Harry Potter myself and would love some feedback.


End file.
